To Meet a Nephilim
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Crashing down on Sainan, Kuro wakes up with zero memory of what he was doing. With no memory and no house to go to, well, you can guess where this is going, right? OCxRikoxYamixHarem
1. Zero Recollection

**Hey, guys!  
I'm starting a brand new story alongside my "Kuro versus DxD".**

**I've been watching a little bit of To Love-Ru and I gotta say, it's friggin' hilarious. Although, I've read the entire first series manga and have gotten halfway through TLR: Darkness, so.. yeah**

**This story will once again star my main OC, Kuro, and well I just kinda threw this together late at night...**

**Like "Kuro versus DxD", though, each of this story's chapters will probably be around 2,000-3,000 words because honestly, I couldn't give a flying f*ck about long chapters between 2 FanFictions... Sorry, speed readers, you might wanna take it slow if you wanna enjoy this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru. It belongs to Saki Hasemi. Anything reference in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Kuro POV**

_Ugh... huh..?_

_Where... am I..?_

_How did I... get here?_

_And... why does my... everything hurt so bad..?_

_I can't move without my body hurting even a little..._

_I don't even..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

An 18-year-old young man with black spiky hair and azure orbs of sight awakens in what looks like a hospital... a white room? He didn't know. The bed he was lying on was pretty comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, his body practically refused to let him leave. But internally, he knew that he had to leave... and fast. He sat up-or attempted to sit up- until he was greeted with a sharp burning sensation from all over. Kuro ignored the pain long enough to be able to sit all the way up and lean against the headboard. Looking around, the room he was in looked pretty nice. Although, he didn't have time to think more about it as he heard the door open. He quickly turned his head in surprise as he braced himself for the worst. Though, he relaxed ever so slightly when he caught the appearance of one adult woman with green eyes and brownish-red hair in a lab coat and a pink top (that slightly shows the top of her breasts) held together by a belt on her waist and a black skirt.

The woman wasn't alone, though. As she came in, in came two girls looking two or three years younger than Kuro. One had flowing golden hair and red eyes and a bored expression. The other had blue hair with two beige ribbons and matching blue eyes and and was wearing a pink nurse's outfit. Kuro was ready to get out of there until the pain in his body stopped him from trying as he flinched and grunted. The elder of the three glanced at him from the corner of her eye and a smile tugged at her lips.

"You'd probably oughta not get up. Your body hasn't healed completely. Lay back down." she said in a friendly, yet professional tone. Kuro saw no reason to argue, so he slowly laid back down, resting his head on the pillow as he let out a strained sigh. He looked towards them and finally decided to speak.

"Who... are you... three..?" he said in a voice weaker than he wanted. "And... where..." he was cut off when the nurse put a finger on his lips. "Don't speak so much. My name is Ryoko and you're in my office." Kuro nodded slightly. "Do you at least have enough strength to tell me your name?" Ryoko asked. Kuro paused for a bit before answering "...Kuro..."

"Well, then, Kuro-san. I have good news; your injuries aren't too serious. Although, you suffered a concussion, knocking you out for almost a week. Amazingly, when you were unconscious and while I was tending to your wounds, they were pretty much already healing, so really all you needed was bed rest. Do you know how that could be?" Ryoko asked as she sat on a nearby stood and crossed her legs with his hand on her chin. "First... can I... have something... to drink..?" Kuro asked. "Of course." Ryoko looked at the blue-haired girl on the other side of the bed next the the blonde girl. "Oshizu, would you please get Kuro-san some water?"

"Okay!" the now-identified Oshizu replied as she ran out the room and came back a minute later with a small glass of water. Kuro gave a hoarse thank you and readily gulped down the refreshing liquid. He cleared his throat and then spoke again, this time his voice much clearer and lively. "Whew, thank you. It hurt to talk, my throat was so dry. Now about my healing abilities; I'm sure you won't believe me, but at the same time, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I'm not fully human. I'm a Nephilim, meaning I'm half-Angel." he stated as he sat up, this time with significantly less pain, and sprouted his two large white wings. "My kind's healing factor is significantly better than a humans, so... you know rest, I'm sure." he said with a smirk. "But then again, how did I get to your office, Ryoko-san?"

"You were unconscious. In the middle of the forest in a crater. I had brought you to Mikado-san since you would only get worse by staying there." the blonde girl spoke up in a somewhat monotonous tone, not taking her eyes off of the book she seemed to have brought here. "Oh, really? Thank you, uh..." Kuro thanked her although he didn't know who she is. "I am known as Kojiki no Yami. But I allow you to call me Yami." Yami introduced herself.

"Okay. Thank you, Yami!" Kuro reiterated. Yami just nodded her head in response. "So now that I'm here, now what?" Kuro asked.

"That's for you to decide, Kuro-san. What were you doing here in Sainan, anyways? Did you have a sort of mission?" Ryoko asked/answered. Kuro put his hand on his forehead as he tried to remember what he was doing before he fell unconscious. Nothing. He couldn't remember.

"I... don't... remember... I think the blow to the head wiped out the memory. And if I can't remember, I don't know _what _to do..." Kuro said sullenly. Everyone in the room, minus Yami who for some reason kept glancing at Kuro over her book, shared at look before smiling, though Ryoko's was slightly mischievous.

"Well, since you don't have any recollection on your reason to be here, that must mean you don't have a place to stay, correct?" Kuro face faulted before nodding, feeling pathetic. "So, I have to perfect place for you Kuro-san." Kuro shot an incredulous look towards Ryoko. "Okay."

...

Kuro looked towards an imaginary audience before muttering...

"Jump to the next scene..." Kuro ordered. Hey! **I** decide when the next scene starts! It's merely coincidence that I decided it to be now, so yeah...

**SCENE CHANGE, COMMENCE!**

* * *

**Front Door of Someone's House**

Kuro stood outside the front door of the house Ryoko had told him about. He took a deep breath before holding a hand out to knock on the door. His actions were interrupted when a voice came into his head.

**_"Are you 100 percent certain that this is the house that doctor gave you?"_**a gentle feminine voice asked worriedly. It was his tenant and incarnation, Ijuu the Goddess of Creation. _"Probably, the address matches, but now I'm not sure if I wanna go in here. Especially considering Ryoko's description of the people who live here." _Kuro spoke internally. **_"Two girls. Sisters. One extremely clutzy, the other younger, yet many times more responsible. Sounds like a dysfunctional family."  
_**_"Eh. What's the harm? Besides now that I think about it, sounds kinda fun. Especially with that 'clutzy girl'. Heheh..." _Kuro cut his connection with Ijuu before putting his hand up to knock on the door before being, once again, interrupted with a tiny weight clasped onto his left leg. Looking down, he saw a human child with blue eyes and light green hair with a flower on top with light pink petals. Lifting her up, he gave her an incredulous look while she gave him a friendly smile before shouting-

"Mau!"

"Mau? What does that mean?" Kuro asked to no one in particular.  
**_"I can answer that. She says 'hi'"_**Ijuu offered assistance to her reincarnation. _"Thank you!"_

Before replying to her greeting another voice called out.

"Celine! Stop running off like this!"

"Mau!" Celine yelled before Kuro put her down. Celine ran over and jumped into the arms of a beautiful girl with gold brown eyes and slightly long orange hair. She wore a pink shirt with the world 'LOVELY' over her impressive bust while slightly showing her midriff. black short-shorts, and white flip-flops. Kuro looked at her, then to Celine, back to the girl, back to Celine... he eyes half-closed as he asked "She your sister or dare I say it, daughter?" he folded his arms as the girl gained a bewildered expression as she vehemently shook her head.

"N-N-NO! NO!" she repeated over and over. It was Kuro's turn to shake his head as he disrupted the girl's frantic denials. "What's your name, anyways?" he asked. The orange haired girl calmed down and replied.

"My name is Riko Yuuki[1]. And you are?"  
"Kuro. Do you live here, Riko-san?"  
"Yes. It's just me and my younger sister right now. Our father is always out for his work as a mangaka, our mother is a traveling fashion designer, and our brother, Rito is in England for college with his girlfriend Haruna Sairenji[2]." Riko explained.  
"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate, eh?" Kuro asked sympathetically.  
"Oh, don't worry about that. We're used to it." Riko waved off the question. "Anyways, is there a reason why you're at our front door?"

Kuro took a minute to think about it before reaching inside his shirt and pulling out a folded sheet of paper and handing it to Riko. Riko put Celine down and while Celine went to the backyard to help tend to the garden, she unfolded to paper and read what was on it. Her expression changed into one of confusion as she let out an "EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Kuro winced at her sudden outburst. "What does it say? I was told not to open it until I got here." Riko looked towards the Nephilim, her expression not changing. "It's from Mikado-sensei. It's says that you're supposed to stay here at our house since you have nowhere else to go." Kuro's eyes widened slightly because returning to normal. "Do you not want me to stay because I can just go somewhere else, if you want." Kuro offered.

"Oh, no no no no! I'm okay with it. It's just... explaining this to Mikan is..." Riko let that thought trail off.  
"Mikan?" Kuro asked.  
"Yes?" someone else entered the conversation. Kuro turned around and saw another girl with gold brown eyes and brown hair carrying a grocery bag. She looked no older than 13 as she looked towards the two incredulously. She then glanced at Riko with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, you finally decided to get a boyfriend, Riko-nee." she asked teasingly. Riko's face glowed a bright red as she violently shook her head.  
"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Mikan, h is NOT my b-b-b-boyfriend!"  
"If that's so, then why are you blushing?" another jab from Mikan. Defying all possibility, Riko's face grew redder as steam appeared from her ears.  
"Uh... Hah... I-I-I... H-He... Not..." she stammered. Mikan chuckled as she opened the front door. Riko bolted inside before her sister could embarrass her again. Mikan looked at Kuro before motioning him to enter. "Come in." she said. Kuro shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Yuuki Residence  
Living Room**

Once inside, Riko had given Mikan Mikado's letter. Mikan let out a sigh before looking at Kuro with a smile.

"So... you need someplace to stay, huh? Looks like Riko's silent wish for a boyfriend has been fulfilled. My only question: What's up with those wings on your back?" she pointed behind him. Kuro looked at his wings, then back to the curious sisters. "Simply put, I'm half-Angel-half-human." Riko looked on in awe while Mikan's eyes widened slightly. "Can you fly with those?"

"Yeah, look." Kuro stretched his wings before flapping them slowly and floating just slightly off the floor. He then flew in a full circle before landing in front of them. "See?" Okay, now Mikan was in awe.

"Yeah... I guess you can stay..." she said sheepishly. "I'm just starting to cook dinner. So, just stay and relax." Mikan said before she went to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I help?" Kuro asked while running beside her.  
"You can cook?" Mikan looked towards him. It wasn't everyday when she met a guy who can cook. "Yeah, I like cooking." Kuro replied. Mikan gave his a smile and nodded slightly before the two started cooking.

After eating, Kuro went into the room Mikan had given him. He was lying on his bed, on his iPhone playing _Flappy Bird._

"Damnit! Almost at the world record..." he cursed. He started over before the dimly lit room became engulfed in a white light. Kuro shot out of the bed and shielded his eyes. The light died down and Kuro moved his hands away from his eyes, but he was not prepared for what he saw.

On his bed were three girls. They all had bright pink hair, although one of them had twin tails, another one's was curlier and ended just at her shoulders, and the taller girl's was straight and went down her back. Along with the girls was a small white robot.

"Yahoo! We did it!" the taller girl cheered.  
"Well, yeah, but where are we now, Ane-ue?" the twin tail girl asked. Kuro decided 'screw this' and answered himself.  
"You're in my room." he deadpanned.  
"Okay! Thank you!" the tallest girl yelled.  
"Ugh..." he groaned. "J-just... Who the hell are you three?!"

Three girls turned towards the confused Nephilim. The taller, and obviously cheery girl spoke first, then the twin tails, finally the short haired girl.

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, princess of Planet Deviluke!"  
"I'm Nana Astar Deviluke, second princess of Planet Deviluke."  
"And I'm Momo Velia Deviluke, third princess of Planet Deviluke."

"..." was Kuro's only response before finally speaking. "Okay, well, Lala. Nana. Momo. I'm Kuro, and I'm just gonna ask this: What's with those weird tails?" he pointed to their tails.  
"What's with those weird wings?" Nana retorted. Kuro's eyes closed halfway before letting out a sigh.  
"Touche..." he sighed again "You first, then me."

"We're all aliens. I mean, I'm sure not many of you have tails like these." Momo explained.  
"I'm half-Angel. No we don't. And no one on this planet has wings, either, but look at me."

"Kuro-kun? Who are you talking to?" Mikan entered the room before catching a glimpse at the three other "guests" and looking at Kuro.

"Your friends?"  
"Just met 'em..."  
"What's with the tails?"  
"They're aliens..."  
"Hn..."

"Mikan? Kuro-kun? Who are you..." Riko appeared, saw the three sisters, and glanced at Kuro.

"Are they-"  
"-my friends? I just met them."  
"What's up with-"  
"-their tails? They're aliens."

Riko fainted with Kuro catching her. Kuro glanced at Mikan. "You're sister's the fearful kind, isn't she?"  
"You have... no idea..." Mikan deadpanned.

* * *

**First chapter, DONE!**

**Citation Notes**

**1.) Yes, I decided to make Rito and Riko two separate people.**

**2.) I like RitoxHaruna and I just thought of making both of them college students, so they can be together. Yaaaay!**

**Anyway, how'd you like it? Leave a review!**

**~ Peace!**


	2. Princess Control Freaks

**Okay! Finally updating this one. Second chapter time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru. It belongs to Saki Hasemi. Anything reference in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Yuuki Residence  
Kuro's Room

Kuro, Mikan, Lala, Nana, Momo, and a still unconscious Riko were all in the living room. A tense silence filled the room as Mikan had he arms crossed as she was lost in her own thoughts...  
'Why did three aliens just randomly appear in our house? And why did Riko-nee faint?'

Meanwhile, Kuro was nonchalantly listening to music on his iPhone. He was currently listening to his new favorite song, SUPER HERO by VIXX. Even though the song is in Korean, he understood in perfectly. _'Thank you, Ijuu-chan!'_

_Achil, Achil Fantastic  
Wonhaneun sesangeuro naraga  
Nan modeun geol da jul su itjanha mwol wonhae  
Neon nal mideo Oh  
Naega neol jikyeo  
Girl_

Achil, Achil Fantastic  
Wonhaneun sesangeuro naraga  
Nan modeun geol da jul su itjanha mwol wonhae  
Neon nal mideo Oh  
Naega neol jikyeo  
Girl  
  
It took all Kuro had to not just stand up and start singing along while dancing, as he had seen the music video and with his photographic memory he had remembered all the lyrics and all of their dance moves. Although, that didn't stop his head from moving along with the beat of the music. While he was doing this he felt a hand sensually moving up and down his arm, but he was too immersed in his music to give a crap...

While the Nephilim was jamming out, Mikan was staring at him incredulously. He's acting like nothing was happening right now and she could help but chuckle at him while shaking her head. This guy was certainly a mystery to her.

Lala was curious, so she sat next to him and asked if she could listen to the song. Kuro gave her the nod and took out one of his earbuds and put it in her ear.

Alpeuseueseo  
Achimeul majko  
Reondeoneuro ka (Mwodeunji ganeunghae)  
Gibuni eottae  
Jiku wiiro Fly (Ije shijagil ppunya)

Lala didn't know what these words meant, but she had to admit it was a pretty good song. Once Kuro thought she's heard enough, he took back the earbud and removed the other one as he had locked his iPhone.

"Pretty BA song, eh?" Lala didn't know what BA stood for but nodded regardless and Kuro's smile widened. He then looked around towards an amused Mikan, Nana looking at his incredulously, and Momo still rubbing his arm (not that he minded, of course...).  
"So, what's happening now? Oh, right... Aliens... Popping in on us... What's up?" he asked, the question mainly directed towards the Deviluke sisters.

Nana was the next to speak. "We were on the run using Ane-ue's ship, but one of Momo's plants got testy and screwed with the controls, then we were cornered and Ane-ue used one of her inventions to save us."

"See? Ta-daaa! It's called Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! It's primary function is teleporting people away when we want it to. Although, there's little a... tick; no one knows where it'll take us..." Lala presented Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun. Kuro held a shocked and impressed expression, but in his mind: _'HAHAHAHAHAHA! *deep gasp* HAHA! PYON PYON! WHAT?!'_ Kuro cackled.  
**_"Eheehee... Warp-kun. That's adorable!"_** Ijuu chimed in.

"Cool. Amazing invention and invenTOR. Cute name, too..." Kuro said outwardly. Lala grew a blush and giggled at the compliment and gave him a small thank you.

"Why were you running away?" Mikan asked. Lala huffed and pouted.

"Mou ~! My dad keeps making me go to boring and pointless meetings to find an arranged suitor, but I hated all of them! So, I couldn't take it and left! Humph! Baka Papa!" Lala explained in an angry tone. Kuro, Mikan, and Nana sweatdropped.

"Okay... That explains you, but Nana why are you and... her here?" Kuro asked while pointing to Momo, who was STILL feeling up his arm.

"Me and Momo are the second and third princesses of Planet Deviluke respectively after Ane-ue. And unfortunately we had to study the " great ancient history" of our planet and blah, blah, blah... It was agonizingly boring! What choice did we have?!" Nana explained, getting mad towards the end.

"Aaw, sounds to me like you three are some naughty princesses." Kuro chastised, earning a nervous giggle from Lala and Nana. Kuro vehemently pried Momo off his arm. "...And stop that! You are freaking me out, Momo!" Kuro yelled.

"But your arms are so muscle-y. Do you work out or something?" Momo complimented. Kuro looked at both her and his arm incredulously.  
"Yyyeeeeeees..?" Kuro answered.

Just then, two men can busting through the window. They looked kind of like secret agents, if anything. Before anyone could react, the men grabbed the sisters, and despite their struggles their iron grip still held. One of the men took out a dialer of some sorts and made a call.

"We have found the princesses. Prepare the ship for-" he was cut off when a fist met his face, knocking him to the floor and freeing the twins courtesy of Kuro.  
"Lala, duck!" he yelled. She did as instructed as he laid a roundhouse kick to the other's head, planting his face on the floor as well. Kuro stomped on the dialer, smashing it and bolted out the door.

"I'LL FIX THE WINDOWS WHEN WE GET BACK, MIKAN! C'MON GIRLS BEFORE THEY GET UP!" he yelled while he and the Devilukians ran to a nearby plain. Unfortunately, when they got there the Spy Guys suddenly popped up. Kuro widened his eyes.

"How the hell did you get here!" he asked before getting a load of the wings on their backs. Kuro facepalmed and groaned at his stupidity. "We could've flown the entire time... I'm the dumbest Nephilim in the world..."

"That's what I kept trying to tell you." Nana deadpanned.

"Lala-hime. Momo-hime. Nana-hime. Please stop these futile efforts to resist. Gid-sama is desperate for your return." Spy Guy #1 said monotonously. The princesses in question scowled (well, Lala was just sticking her tongue out at them as per her somewhat childish nature) and got ready to say something before Kuro stuck his hand out, signalling that they stay put.

"Get all the help you desire, but you will come with us whether you want to or not." Spy Guy #2 spoke up.  
Kuro had no time for this bullsh*t. Suddenly, his hair and eyes changed color as he charged at Spy Guy#1, landing a clean uppercut and flying after him. Flying ahead of him, Kuro ended with a spin kick, sending him off back into space coincidentally crashing into their own spaceship. Kuro floated gently down whilst glaring menacingly at Spy Guy #2.

"Now, what were you saying about them leaving whether they wanted to or not? We may have only met about 2 hours ago, but I've seen enough to realize that they ain't budging. Setting up Lala for arranged marriage and forcing Momo and Nana into doing something they don't wanna do is just about the sickest thing I've ever heard and I will NOT allow that to happen!"

Kuro announced and stalwart kicked Spy Guy #2 into space to join his buddy back on the ship. Kuro's hair and eyes turned back into their usual black and azure respectively and he approached the astonished sisters.  
"Wow! How did you do that?! You were all like glowy and stuff and then 'BOOM!' 'Bye bye!'" Lala asked clearly amused. Kuro waved his hands to calm her down.  
"Lala, settle down. Breathe. I'll explain in the future, but for now, let's head back to Riko and Mikan's. I've got a window to fix..."  
Kuro and the Devilukians then FLEW back to the Yuuki residence.

* * *

Yuuki Residence

After explaining what had just transpired and fixing the Yuukis' window, Kuro settled for some popcorn and a little T.V. Tonight was a very important American football game and there were definitely a lot of people there. He was sort of paying attention to both the game and YouTube on his phone. He stopped briefly to use the bathroom and when he got out and made his way to his room, Riko was there standing outside the door.

"Riko-san? What're you doing?" he asked making her jump and dart her head in his direction. Riko shuffled her feet and bashfully stared at him before stuttering.

"W-w-well, I j-j-just w-wanted to say h-how I thought w-what you d-did for those three was r-really sweet." Kuro scratched the back of his head with a blush.

"Hehehe, well... it feels good to just follow my heart, y'know? Being forced to do something you don't wanna do is wrong, so..." Kuro yawned. Sleep was attacking his body and mind. "And I think now is a good time to hit the sack. Fighting intergalactic security guards takes a lot outta ya. G'night, Riko-san." he said as he passed by her and entered his room for the night.  
"Oh, good night, Kuro-kun." Riko replied. She looked down and saw a stray feather from Kuro's wings. Picking it up, she wanted to give it to him, but a yawn escaped her lips, indicating she should hold off on that.  
...Yeah, tomorrow sounds good... The Yuuki residence had clocked out for the night.

* * *

**Pretty lackluster if you ask me, but I'm on a bit of a time crunch, so it's the best I've got right now.**

**For each of my FanFics, I write it out during my free time in school and type it up here and it's pretty efficient, though it's hard to come up with ideas when a grown man/woman is lecturing you for an hour and a half...**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and...  
~ Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

**Okay! More updates on this story are coming back! I'm in the middle of this new chapter right now. Enjoy the preview. You guys deserve it after all of the support you guys have shown for "Kuro versus DxD".**

* * *

**After a metric f*ckton of time, Kuro returns to Sainan and is about to get into some new kind of sh*t. Get ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru. It belongs to Saki Hasemi. Anything reference in this chapter belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a vibrant new morning in the Yuuki residence. After successfully getting the Devilukean sisters out of their little "pickle," Mikan, Riko, and their other temporary resident, Kuro Kaizukki, had decided to let them stay for the night. The silence of the morning was disturbed by the annoying blaring of an alarm clock, however, leading to an upset Kuro. He blindly reached out to his left to try and turn it off.

_'__Ugh… When did I get an alarm clock…? Doesn't matter, just shut the hell up!' _Kuro thought as he tried to find the switch. His hand _did _hit something, though—something… soft and fleshy. Kuro opened one eye and looked towards where his hand had landed because last time he checked, alarm switches aren't soft and fleshy.

Kuro did enjoy the feeling of this weird object in his hands so he squeezed it a bit. He could've sworn that he felt something harden on his palm. He opened his eye further and the world became clearer. Kuro was then greeted by the shimmering color of bubblegum pink. It was none other than the eldest of the three sisters, Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Kuro's eyes widened in shock and his face flushed tremendously. By connecting the dots, he realized that he wasn't grabbing a new type of alarm switch, he was grabbing a breast! Specifically, Lala's right breast. And the hardening little nub he was feeling in his palm was definitely her nipple. He gave it one last squeeze making the sleeping alien moan softly. She then grabbed his face and pulled it directly towards her impressive bust. Her light snoring indicated that she was still asleep, much to Kuro's amazement and relief.

_'__How is she still asleep? I was _just_ fondling her breast! Nevermind that…' _he thought as he skillfully shuffled out of Lala's grip, but before he could even get out of bed she started whining and wrapped her hands around his waist. Kuro flinched slightly, and tried to pry her off of him. But Lala had an iron grip on him and it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. After about 5 minutes of struggling, he heard a knock on the door. It was Mikan.  
_'Sh*t!' _he mentally cursed at her timing.

"Kuro-kun, breakfast is ready. Everyone's already waiting for you, and Lala." she informed him. Kuro was surprised at this information and replied back.  
"Alright, just gimme, like, 3 minutes!" He then heard Mikan's footsteps gradually decrease in volume and he sighed in relief. Kuro then decided to do what he felt that he should've done prior to Mikan's appearance and shook her awake. Lala stirred and finally came back to the real world. She blinked once, twice, then thrice and then looked to meet Kuro's eyes. A smile tugged at her lips and she nuzzled against him.

"'Morning, Kuro~!" she greeted. Kuro smiled back, then turned away with a blushing face and said—

"Good morning, Lala. Could you do me a favor and put on some clothes… please…?" he asked. A question mark appeared above Lala's head as she sat up and stretched. Her glorious jugs jiggled with her movements, causing Kuro (who peeked from the corner of his eyes)'s inner, hormonious personality was screaming at him to just go back to fondling those things. He successfully fights off the urge and turns his head back to not face her, but not before she caught sight of his reddening face. She started giggling at him.

"What?" the young Nephilim asked.  
"Your face is all red! It's so funny. And cute!" she replied as she got off the bed. She then walked back to her room. Kuro wanted to warn her about walking around the house naked (despite the fact the this wasn't his home. He just wanted to show humility). Kuro just decided to worry about himself and get changed, so he could get something into his stomach.

Kuro arrived downstairs and was greeted by everyone present. He took a seat between Riko and Momo (a decision he soon regretted as Momo kept talking about uncomfortable topics). Lala came downstairs, fully dressed in her strange alien outfit. It was then Mikan spoke, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I just remembered something! Kuro-kun—" she then tossed an sealed envelope his way, which he expertly caught and inspected.  
"This letter was addressed to you. Don't worry, I haven't read it. Doesn't mean I donn't want to know what it says, so hurry up and read it."

Kuro smirked and did what she said. He cleared his throat as he started reading.

"It says—

_Kuro-san,_

_As of today, you have been enrolled into Sainan High School. You should stop by my office to pick up your uniform. I'm the school nurse, so you can ask one of the students where it is._

_Also, I've reviewed what you've told me last night about the three aliens in the Yuukis' residence. You and the girls should teach them how to blend into Earth's society, so that their pursuers don't come around too often._

_Remember, if anything comes up, don't hesitate to let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_~ Mikado_"

Kuro put the letter back into the envelope and tossed it back to the brunette.

"I'm going to high school today… Hoo-frickin'-rah… Hint, hint: that was sarcasm." he deadpanned.

"Well, I go there too, y'know." Riko chimed in.

"Okay, so at least I'm not alone. But then, there's one more thing we need to take care of—or, should I say _three _more things to take care of…" Kuro slowly darted his eyes towards the three princesses.

"You don't need to do that… We know you're talking about us…" Nana said.  
"Good, I was hoping you did…" Kuro shot back, earning an annoyed sigh from the twin tails girl.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! :)**

**~ Peace!**


End file.
